Return of the Angel of Death
by guitarplayingangel
Summary: it has been 5 years with out any sign of Jo, but all that is about to change
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own Burst angel **_

5 years it has been 5 years since I have seen Meg even though it is from far away it is still good to see her but she has changed so much since I have last seen her. But the one thing that caught my attention was my red jacket and scarf she was wearing. Before I could make a move to approach her movement in the corner of my eye stoped me.

A man with a blade strapped on his back, but that was not what made me stop it was that he was running at Meg and she didn't even know because the coward was going to attack her from behind. As I took of after him I screamed out Megs name "MEG!" As she was turning around the man was pulling his blade out to attack her but before he could pull his entire blade out I had manage to get in front of Meg and push her behind me and turn around just in time to take the blade to the chest. Instead of retaliating I just stood there and took another hit because if I move he could get Meg. As he was coming in for another attack his blade got caught in my hood and ripped it as he swang his blade downwards. As my hood came off my jacket my now long hair flowed down my back. Instead of attacking me the man tired to go around me and attack Meg. The tip of his blade just scratched her face before I put a bullet into the blade and breaking it." You just hurt Meg, This is the biggest mistake you could ever make you basted. You just entered a whole new world WELCOME TO HELL"

As the purple tattoo on my left arm came to life i raised my left hand up and fired the desert eagle in my hand twice. The two bullets went into his knees and he feel to the floor screaming in pain. A gasp from my left made my head snap up and see that a crowd had formed around us and they were whispering to each other until someone spoke up "it's the Red Phoenix but who is the person in front of her and she is injured badly" then another person call that the police was on the way but I didn't hear what else they said because a warm arm had wrapped itself around my waist and I could feel megs body pressed up against my back but something wasn't right some thing was stick into my back as well. It took me 2 seconds to realise that it was the barrel of a gun digging into my back I froze "Who are you and why did you protect me?" upon hearing Meg speak the crowd fell silent. "You should know who I 'am Meg but it hurts that you have forgotten me. But to answer your second question its simple really I made a promise to always protect and fight for you did I not?"

"J-J-Jo "that was all Meg got out before she started crying. As I went to turn around and hug Meg she yelled at me "No you can't be Jo, Jo died 5 years ago when she destroyed RAPT"

"No Meg I didn't die that day I was able to save both me and sei with D'jango"

"But if you did survive then why didn't you come back to me Jo, why?"

"The only reason I did not came back to you was that in the blast I was thrown back into D'jango and smacked my head and lost every memory I ever had. But I remember two things one was the name Meg and the other thing was that I loved this Meg person." Meg had started to cry harder now and the gun barrel that was digging into my back was gone but was replaced with Megs other arm wrapping around my waist." With the help of sei I was able to slowly regain my lost memories. It took 5 years to get everything back but as soon as I did I came looking for you Meg"

As i finished talking I turned around in Megs arms. As soon as I was facing Meg she buried her face into my chest but I was having none of that I put two fingers under her chin and pulled her face up so it was level with mine. " Meg I'm sorry that I was not here for you the past 5 years but I want you to know that I love you and I always have" and with that I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

Meg froze as soon as my lips meet hers I was about to pull away thinking that she was uncomfortable and she didn't feel the same way I did but just before my lips left hers she returned the kiss with so much love and passion. After a few seconds Meg brushed her tongue against my lips asking for permission I opened my mouth with out any hesitation and deepened the kiss with her. We were broken apart by the sounds of the police arriving and the man on the floor trying to get away. After breaking apart from the kiss I pulled Meg into a hug and just held onto her. Meg then whispered into my ear "Jo, I love you too and it good to have you back I missed you partner."

The police then interrupted us asking if we would step away from each other and stand facing them so they could do a weapon search. I reluctantly let go of Meg and took one step in the direction of the police officer who also took a step in my direction so we meet in the middle.

"Can you please remove your jacket miss?"

"Why?"

"So we can see if you are carrying a weapon "

"And what if I do?"

"Then you will have to come with us just so we can make sure you have a licence for the weapon"

"Ok then"

With a huff I removed my jacket for the officer. The first thing he noticed was the two gun holsters on my hips then the military knife that is strapped onto my thigh." miss you are going to have to come to the station with us you to Red Phoenix"

"But I have a licence for my weapons and she has a licence for hers as well."

Before the officer could reply his phone rang so he walked away from us but told the other officer to cuff us and put us in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at the police station we were put into an interrogation room. As we turned around to look at the room we found that there was only one chair and table in the room. While walking towards the chair I removed my jacket and put it on the table and sit down in the chair just to have Meg whine at me "Jo, now were am I going to sit?" I just looked at her like she was stupid and patted my knees.

Meg walked over to me but instead of just sitting on my lap she straddled me so I kissed her and that was when someone walked into the room. " Meg what did you do this time huh?"

"…."

"Meg what are you doing kissing this person?" Takane asked in shock.

"Takane its J" before Meg could finish her sentence I cut her off with my hand and whisper so just she could her me " Don't tell her lets have some fun with her and see if she remembers me" meg just nodded her head so only I could see.

"Say officer could we get this over and done with already because I'm kinda busy"

"And what would have you so busy?" Takane said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"The person on my lap would be the reason I'm busy and I would like to get back to her"

"No way sir we do things my way" both Meg and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny huh?" asked Takane while looking between us.

"That you called me a sir when I'm not a guy" was all I could say before I started laughing again

"Well sorry I couldn't see you under Meg and she was kissing you so I guessed that your were a guy, but anyway I'm going to need a name"

"Jo momma's fat"

Takane just looked at me with a blank expression on her face before she pulled out her wooden sword and attacked me. I pushed Meg off me and I grabbed the knife that was strapped on my thigh and blocked Takane's attack with the tip of my blade so that both blades were tip to tip. Then Takane started yelling at me "Just were do you think you get off saying stuff like that to me huh?"

"This is just like last time we meet so why should now be any different, right Takane?" I asked with a sly grin

"Huh?" Takane asked looking confused.

"What don't tell me you have forgotten who I 'am, So I was gone for 5 years but that shouldn't matter because every thing I have done so far in this room should make it easy to guess just who I' am."

I got no answer in reply so I decided to help her out "ok I will give some my weapons, two my hair and eyes, three the conversation we just had, four just who is seating on my lap and was kissing me when you walked into the room?" as I spoke I counted them off on my fingers and sat down meg came and sat back down on my lap.

It was quiet for about 10 minutes before Takane spoke "JO is that really you?"

"Yep the one and only why else would Meg be seating on my lap let alone kissing me"

All of a sudden I started to feel dizzy and my chest was burning and I could feel some thing like sweet or water running down the side of my face. Pulling one of my hands away from Meg's waist i wiped the side of my face. When I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood. While looking at my hand I noticed that the front of Megs top had blood all over it and it took me a second to realised that it was my blood.

"so jo where" before Takane could finish her question I cut her of by pushing meg of me and getting up and walking to the table in hopes of getting my phone out of my jacket and calling Sei for help. I got four steps before my legs gave out and I started to lose consciousness but before everything went black I heard Meg yell my name and say something that sounded like "jo! Please don't leave me again I just got you back" but I couldn't be sure because it sounded like I was under water. then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

Oh god what is that noise but most of all where the hell am I. All I remember was hearing Meg call my name than everything is just blank. Slowly the feeling in my body was coming back to me but a slight pressure on my shoulder and waist is annoying me. Opening my eyes to find out what the annoying pressure is I notice that I'm in a room that I have never seen or been in before. The moaning of my name brought my attention back the pressure on my shoulder and waist as it turned out to be Meg asleep on me. I moved my left arm so that it wrapped around Meg's waist and pulled her closer to me. I just laid there watching her sleep for about an hour or two before I had to get up and move around. When I tried to move away from Meg she just held onto me tighter and mumble something I couldn't understand so I pulled the pillow out from under my head and as I moved away I put the pillow in my place.

Once I was out of the bed I looked around for my cloths and weapons. My cloths were folded on the chair next to the bed. Picking up my pants and top on my way to the bathroom to have a shower and found out what damage was done. After taking of the dress thing the doctors put me in I had a look in the mirror, my chest and a bit of my stomach had bandages as well as my left shoulder. On my right cheek there was some kind of patch that covered the cut on my face. After having a nice shower I decided to just put the bandage back on my chest/shoulder as it was the worst and had stiches. I walked back into my room with just my pants on because I had left my weapon holders in the room and one went under my shirt. But the scene that I walked back into had me grinning as Meg was freaking out and mumbling 'Where's Jo I was just asleep on her.' Deciding to have my presence known I stepped into her line of sight. 'You were looking for me' was all I got to ask before a slap to the face shut me up. Then the next second Meg is crying in my arms and crushing me to death in a hug.

'Jo where did you go? And why didn't you wake me up. I was so worried I thought I had lost you again or it was all just a dream.'

'Hush now I'm here, I just got up to use the bathroom and shower. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and plus I'm just too good to be a dream.'

The last comment got me a laugh and a watery smile in response. I just pulled Meg closer to me and buried my face in her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to clam her down. After 10 minutes she had stoped crying and had fallen asleep in my arms, so I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. After giving her a kiss on the forehead I went back to putting my cloths on. Finding my phone was next on my to do list, I found it in my jacket pocket. Turning it back on i found out that I had 20 missed calls and 15 texts messages and all were from sei. Punching in sei's number into the phone and brought the phone up to my ear and waiting for her to pick up. I walked back to the bed and sat down near Meg's head and brush a strand of hair off her face. After 3 rings sei picked up and started to drill me about where I was and why I hadn't picked up my phone.

"Sei stops. All I know is that I'm in a hospital some where and I found Meg but we were attacked and picked up by the police before I past out."

"Jo you have been gone for two weeks."

"What two weeks" before I could finish my sentence Meg let out a blood chilling scream and started to thrash about on the bed with tears streaming down her face. I dropped my phone and reached out to grab Meg and wake her. But as i turned she lashed out and hit me on the chest hard but I payed no attention to that pulled Meg onto my lap and tried to wake her. I tried to shake her awake but it didn't work but just made her worse so I just held her to my chest and started to rock gently and buried my face into her hair and hope to Waite it out. 10 minutes later she calmed down enough that I could wake her. She woke with a start and it took her a second to work out were she was.

"Jo? Are you still here?"

"Yes why do you ask? I wouldn't leave you again its bad enough that I was gone for 5 years."

" I had a nightmare about the day you 'died' and left me on the beach and the 5 years I had to live without you." At that moment she dropped her head and wouldn't make eye contact. "Jo you're bleeding again. What did you do?" that was when I felt the throbbing pain in my chest, pulling up my shirt and taking of the bandages to find that when Meg hit me she broke 10 stiches and in that moment the doctor walked into the room.


End file.
